Love Like Winter
by Jerrico's Pain
Summary: Collection of one shots about Loki Laufeyson and Kagome Higurashi. *taking request* ratings may change
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Jerrico owns nothing

1 - Jealousy

"He means nothing to me! How could you possibly think another could take your place?" Kagome said harshly as she advanced to her lover, every step she took forward, he took back. Kagome has been enjoying time with Thor, waiting for Loki to come back from a meeting with her father when Loki had appeared right as Thor confessed his attraction to the Goddess. This caused Loki to grab her before she could say a word and transported to his room.

Loki looked down at her blazing iced blue eyes with his own fury he grabbed her arms roughly. "How am I to react, knowing that my fool of a brother has his sight set on what is rightfully mine." Loki responded as he leaned forward, making sure she saw the anger in his eyes before he claimed her lips with his. A soft moan escaped Kagomes lips as Loki released his grip on her arms and pulled her closely to him.

Loki broke the passionate kiss and rested his forehead against hers, both panting. "My love for you had will never die, Loki." Kagome whispered wrapping her arms loosely around his neck, closing her eyes. Loki moved his head to the side of her neck where he placed light kisses. "I love you, Kagome." His breath sent shivers down to her core. "Our Fathers gave me permission to marry you. If that is what you want."

Kagome gasped and moved back, looking into Loki's green eyes for any indication that this was one of his pranks. Seeing only the truth in his eyes she smiled brilliantly and squealed lightly. Loki pulled out the most beautiful silver right with gems that matched his eyes."Kagome, make me the luckiest God in all of the realms?" Loki asked shyly as Kagome looked in awe at the beauty. "Loki… YES!" Kagome said as she pulled him into a tight embrace, kissing his face and lips.


	2. Chapter 2

This one takes place in the movie, The Avengers

The flashback is completely different than what had happened in the movie so please forgive Jerrico.

Disclaimer: Jerrico own nothing

2 – Spy Part 1

Kagome watched SHIELD officers walk Loki to his glass prison. He's attack on Ningenkai had failed and he had been captured. Kagome joined SHIELD as a spy at first for her Lord Sesshomaru to see how to defeat the potential enemy. Watching her love walk away from her make her heart ache as Thor put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"How can we be sure that the vixen wouldn't find some of that old love in her bitter heart and try to free Loki?" Tony Stark, the man of iron said nonchalantly as he worked on his computers. Kagomes silver fox ears twitched slightly and her tail bristled at the man's question. "You question my loyalty? The man whom has blocked the inventory list when Nick had Natasha checks it?" Kagomes emotionless monotone voice was still beautiful as her azure eyes glared.

"Lady Kagome, please. I know it is hard for you to see my brother after all of these years. It is hard on me as well my Lady." Thor has said softly looking at her perfect face. Pearly white skin was flawless, smooth to the touch; her lips were full and kissable. Her body was like an hour glass, with long legs. Thor had remembered being jealous when he saw Loki with the demoness. Thor knew his brother currently held feelings for her and vice versa when they had captured Loki the day before.

-Flashback-

Kagome had appeared before The Black Widow, Captain America, and Iron Man. Her mask covered her nose to her chin; a black fighting kimono hugged her body. "I am here for the God of Mischief, Loki Laufeyson of Asgard. He is wanted in the Western Kingdom of Makai, the hit is sent from the King himself." Her voice was monotone as the three Avengers stood to stop her. Kagome growled as she watched the humans aim their weapons.

"You can't kill a Demoness, I've tried." Loki mumbled as the man of iron glared at the fallen prince. "What are his crimes?" The Black Widow demanded and she mentally prepared for a fight. "Loki smirked from where he was trapped and waited to hear what the demon had to say. "His crimes are many. Including breaking the treaty of Reikai, attempted assassination on the King, and the kidnapping of the Princess." Kagome said as her azure eyes took a dangerous glow. A sadistic smile graced her lips as her fangs poked out.

Just as Kagome was about to strike an all too familiar thunder and lightning storm appeared and a man with a red cape busted in from the floor. "Thor." The Demoness acknowledged the God as he looked at her with wide eyes. "Kagome… Humans, hand over my brother so he can face trial in Asgard!" Thor's voice boomed in the jet before the man of iron tackled Thor out of the Jet. "Kagome Tasho of Western Makai, Goddess of Havoc." The black Widow said lightly, knowing what the demoness in front of her was capable of.

Kagomes azure eyes locked with Loki's when she knew that the love she had held for him once, was flaring back to life.

-End of Flashback-

Kagome knew Loki was her mate, chosen by fate. She knew soon she would have to betray Thor, Natasha, Bruce and Steve. Her eyes lay on Tony once more before she grabbed Thor's hand and walked away from the humans. Once they were in the privacy of her room, she let out a whimper and let the tears spill from her eyes. Thor moved to comfort his brothers' love by embracing her. "It's not fair! Loki has always wanted to prove himself to your Father and he has fallen into this black hole." Kagome said as her ears flattened against her head and continued to cry.

Loki's POV

I watched from the security monitor as Thor held my chosen one. I felt anger, watching the tears fall from Kagomes eyes and onto her green kimono, matching my cape. The mortal man, Nick Fury smirked, thinking he could hold me in this cell. I knew from the moment I saw Kagome on the jet, she was my way out of this flying fortress.

"Now, it seems to me that you already know Kagome, and I'm sure your brother Thor would love to bring you to face your trials in whatever worlds you all come from. However you are under earth's authority and they don't mean shit right now." Something snapped and in me and i has appeared very close to the window, eyes blazed and glaring. "Kagome is most certainly meaningful you filthy mortal. She is the only reason why I allowed myself to be captured." my voice was hardened and laced with hate to this human.

Before that human had said anything the alarm sounded and a smirk made its way to my face. Kagome was coming for him.

Normal

Kagome ran with her inhuman speed to where they were holding Loki. She had already known Loki's men had taken out one of the engines. Before she knew it, she was facing Loki, whom had trapped Thor into the glass cell that had held him once. Ignoring the banging that Thor had made with Mjolnir, Kagome cautiously took a step forward, looking at him with questioning eyes. Her ears and tail twitched slightly before Loki smiled and appeared before her touching her cheek lightly, enjoying it more when she leaned into his hand. "My love." Loki whispered as they embraced.

"Lady Kagome! Please think about reason!" Thor shouted as he hoped she would consider her new friend, Steve Rodgers feelings. Loki glared coolly at his brother as he held Kagome tightly. "I'm sorry Thor. I had been a spy for my Lord Sesshomaru, hoping the rumors of Loki's life were true. I love you and the Captain as my own family, but my love for Loki will always outshine that." Kagome said as Thor's hope were smashed and he knew true love will never be broken. "Care for her, Brother," Thor said as his glass prison was released and Kagome watched as he fell to the ground far below.

"Come my love, I want to spend all of the time I can with you." Loki has said the excitement of seeing his chosen one and defeating his brother coursed through him. Kagome took one look into the most stunning green eyes she had ever seen and leaned into him, the familiar sensation of teleportation and there were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Jerrico owns nothing.

Jerrico made this for PatrinePtn! Kara's is coming next!

Chapter 3 - Prison

Water dripped from a crack in the celling, into a puddle that formed around his creaky worn pathetic excuse of a bed. The way the cell was designed; there were two pathetic beds on the left and right side of the rather large cell. A door that lead to a small, surprisingly clean full bathroom and a bench in the middle of the room. Ever since Thor returned him to Asgard, Loki had been sent to this prison cell, waiting to see what his punishment would be. The mussel around his mouth had been removed but tight bracelets have been placed on him to extremely limit his powers.

Loki was currently sitting on the bed as he thought of ways to get out of this dusty cage when he heard a distant woman's scream and the sound of footsteps coming to the small one roomed prison. The wooden door busted open by three guards holding what looked like a knocked out female. One of the guards quickly opened the tight bar cell door to Loki's section and tossed the female in, quickly shutting the door. "This woman tried to steal from Allfather. Thor says if you harm her, your execution will be brutal and pain filled." One of the guards said before they left.

Loki looked down at the female to see most of her body was hidden in silky looking raven black hair. What weren't covered were simple black human pants and black leather boots. Loki stood from his bed and sigh softly before he went to pick up the women. To his surprise, she was as light as a raven's feather and he had no problem setting her down on the bed he wasn't using. However when he first touched her, his skin tingled and he instantly know she was a priestess. A cruel smirk made its way to the god's thin lips as green eyes brightened. He moved her hair out of the way and held his breath when he saw her smooth moonlight kissed skin that resembled pearls. Her nose was small and her face was hearts happed; her lips were full and the color of a rose. Loki lifted his hand to touch her unbearably soft cheek when a groan escaped the female's lips.

Loki backed away quickly and watched as the female rose slowly from her bed, lifting a small hand to her head. "What the hell?" Her voice was soft and sounded like soft bells. The women put her feet on the floor and took a few deep breaths. Her long bangs kept her from seeing Loki. "You seemed to have unsettled my father." Loki said, enjoying startling her. However his iced heart skipped a beat when he locked his forest green eyes into her frosted blues. "Your father? If you were his son then why lock you in this cage?" The women said harshly as she stood up quickly. Loki frowned a little at her statement before he watched her lift a delicate porcine hand over her well-developed chest, just above her heart. "Father locks me away because I had war with the human world." Loki said, his sly voice echoed in the room as the women glared at him.

"Your so called father has an artifact that belongs to me, the Shikon No Tama." The women said before Loki let out a joyful laugh, earning a glare from her. "They locked me up with a priestess! Oh fools these so called gods are!" Loki laughed out as the women looked at him as if he was insane. "Loki, god of mischief! And who are you my dear holy women?" Loki said joyfully as he stepped closer to the petite women, his thin lips formed a sly smile. "Miko Kagome." The women, Kagome said as she looked at Loki. Something dark deep inside of her pulsed and she couldn't help but smile back.

Jerrico hopes you enjoyed it. It's a bit short but the next one is longer!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Jerrico owns nothing.

Taking place in the movie, The Avengers.

One-sided Steve/Kagome

3 – Found Again

A bright light. That's all I could see.

"What is your name?" A simple question.

"Kagome Taisho."

"How old are you?" Yet another simple question.

"613 years." I heard a female gasp and that's when I realized I wasn't alone with the man who had been asking me senseless questions.

"Are you of inhuman origins?" I sighed softly as I began to feel the ache in my legs and arms. How long has it been since I last moved?

"Yes." I could hear machinery in the background and the almost silent hum of computers. Clearly I wasn't in the past.

"What are you?" Did this man have any idea how to have a conversation? The bright light started to let up and I could hardly make out the shape of the lamp and the large man towering over me. Was I laying down?

"I am not a demon." My throat was starting to feel raw and I coughed. When I tried to cover my mouth I realized my hands were cuffed to a metal bar. Hospital bed!

"What are you?" Then man asked again. His voice was harsh and I could tell he had an idea on what I was.

"Goddess of Life and Death." I whispered and I could hear guns rose towards me. Suddenly I could see everything. The dark skinned man with a patch over one eye and a black trench coat. A woman in a doctor's dress and a man in an American flag costume.

"Why were you asleep in a tomb? Captain America here found you during World War Two in Japan." The man said. Then darkness around his soul was clearly visible in the eye and his cold attitude reminded me of Sesshomaru… my adopted father.

"A curse…" I said as I looked to my left seeing technology that wasn't in my original era. A flash of solver caught my eye and I could see simple handcuffs on my wrist. Pathetic, really.

"Do you know Thor, God of thunder and Loki, God of Mischief and Chaos?"

"Yes." I looked around the room and was slightly disappointed that hospital rooms were still plain and white.

"Are you here to cause harm?" I felt my eyes flash with anger.

"I saved the world 500 years ago when the Shikon was destroyed. I saved the world 400 years ago when the God of Havoc tried to cause mischief in Japan." I said slowly, realizing why they must be so weary.

"What has Loki done now?" I asked as the man in the costume step forward and I could tell he wanted to answer.

"Two months ago, Loki had attached Earth to try to rule it. He lost to my team and since the teleportation device broke, Thor and Loki are stuck here until they find away to get to their world." The man in the costume, clearly Captain America, said as I felt my heart ache for the poor god.

"I may know a way to get them home. I must be released from the handcuffs and taken to the Norse gods. I've known Loki since we were children and it does surprise me that he would take over the world I was sent to protect." I said as the man in black clothing moved forward and unlocked me.

"We have a necklace on you that will electrocute you if you get violent." The man said as I quickly brought my hands together and sat up, gasping when my back popped.

"My name is Nick Fury, this is Steve Rodgers, A.K.A. Captain America." The man, Nick said as she looked around the room.

"Kagome Taisho, Goddess of Life and Death… At your service, Sir Fury." I said as I saw the man smirk.

XoXoXoXoXoX

1 month later

"Kagome, are you ready to see Thor and Loki?" Steve said as he watched the dark haired women sit deadly still in the bumpy car. He had never gotten over her beauty and every time he saw here he was left in awe. Her skin was as pale as pale can get with stunning Blue eyes and a petite nose. Her lips were full and light pink and her midnight hair fell in waves down to her lower back. With a body of an hourglass, she made any women he had ever seen look dull. Today she was wearing a red silky tank top with a black leather jacket and black tight jeans. Her red heals added some a few inches to her small form.

"I am. I believe this meeting has been ignored and I could feel their auras brushing against mine." Kagome said, her voice was pleasant to the ears and her laugh was like small bells ringing. Steve had finally admitted he had fallen for the Goddess and he was sure to have made it known as polite and gentlemen like as possible. Steve was about to tell her how she should be causes when he spotted the mansion Tony had built as the Avengers living area sitting on top of a hill, 500 feet below was the clear beautiful sea.

"This reminds me of my Fathers castle in Makai. He always let my sister and I swim in the ocean until my mother had supper prepared." Kagome said, a small smile graces her lips, which made the man nest to her hold his breath. Kagome knew the Captain had feelings for her, but she couldn't bring herself to love the human. She tried at first until she realized, he was not her chosen one. Fate made them friends, not lovers or mates. "You are almost there, just another few minutes and Mr. Stark will meet you by the front door. Welcome back Captain." JARVIS said before shutting off and the car pulled into a long drive way.

"Why would anyone leave such a stunning place?" Kagome said as she watched the trees and bushes past by with a calm look on her face, on the inside she was dying to Loki. 500 years had been too long for the Goddess and the joy she was feeling was wrong to express. She managed to make friends with the Nick Fury and convicted him that she was a good guy. It also helped when one of his researchers found the story of the Shikon and how she did indeed save the world from evil. "Well one would leave when they have seen the beauty that you possess." Steve said, hiding his blush by looking away from Kagomes questioning gaze.

"We are here." Steve said as he opened the door to the black town car and stepped out, holding the door for Kagome. She came out gracefully and thanked him. They both walked to the huge oak front door. In front of it was a man in a black suit and shinned black shoes. His black hair was messy and his goatee was brushed. Tan skin complimented his wise brown eyes. He was deviously handsome, but Kagome has seen better. "Cap 'tin. Hello Miss. Beautiful. My name is Anthony Stark, but you can call me Tony." Tony said before he took her hand and kissed it lightly.

"My name is Kagome. I would like it if you were not to touch me." Kagome said warmly, a small smile formed on her lips as she took her hand back. Steve muffled a laugh at Tony's awed face. "Well then, Ka-Go-me, let's go meet the others."

XoXoXoXoXoX

Loki was sitting silently on a plush loveseat, facing the huge windows that faced the ocean. His powers have been weakened but he still had a sharp silver tongue. Thor thought it would do Loki good if he was allowed to roam around the mansion and somehow, the avengers wing had been blocked off by a spell of sorts. Tony had made sure everything was extra perfect for today and that didn't sit well with him. He heard talks of a goddess coming and he hadn't thought about since. Loki was wearing black pants supplied by the man of iron and a deep green button up shirt and black dress shoes. His hair had been brushed back and he looked presentable much to Thors liking.

"This is the seventh sitting room; however this one has a killer view of the ocean! The sun sets are to die for." Tony gloated as Loki could hear heals and two other set of footsteps coming. "It really is a good way to use up any extra time when you're not training and it's a good spot for you to meditate when it's raining." The Captain said as the footsteps got closer and Loki could see their reflections in the mirror. Tony and the Captain he knew, but it was the women with them that made his cold heart stop.

He had only seen one other person with skin as pale as her, and the midnight hair was unmistakably hers. Memories of a certain goddess filled his head and his brilliant green eyes were wide when he realized the goddess behind him was the one he fell in love with 500 human years ago. "Kagome, I believe you already know this… god, Loki." Tony said broadly as he watched the villain before him stand and turn around.

Kagome held her breath when she saw his gorgeous eyes pierce into her blue ones. "Lady Kagome. It is a great pleasure to see you again. Even under… the circumstance." Loki said as he took a few steps with his long legs and wasn't too far from her now. Anger was clearly in his eyes when the Captain tensed and took a step closer to his old love. Tony seemed to have picked up on the slight tension and turned to look at Steve over Kagomes head. "You know what, it probably was a long trip for you guys, you know from Japan to this glory of a house I have built. Why don't we get some drinks, Cap? Loki you want some Scotch?" Tony asked with a charming smile and looked between Steve and Loki. "Yes, that would be greatly appreciated." Loki said kindly as he tore his eyes off of Kagome and nodded slightly at the Man, thanking him with his eyes.

"Thank you; you are a fantastic host, Mr. Stark." Kagome said with a small smile that made Tony slightly lightheaded. "Are you going to be okay Kagome?" Steve asked worryingly as he looked at the petite women next to him. "Yes, if anything goes wrong I will contact you."Kagome said as she continued to look at her old friend. Reductively, both humans left, Kagome and Loki just stared at each other. "Aren't you going to give me one of your famous hugs, Kagome?" Loki said lightly as they both laughed lightly. Kagome stepped forward and walked into his open arms and held him tightly. Both immortals held each other for a while longer before Loki pulled back and studied her.

"It's been so long, Kagome. I was starting to forget how perfectly you fit in my arms." Loki whispered as she wrapped her arms lightly around his neck. "Over 500 human years. I missed you Loki." Kagome sighed as she leaned into him, closing her eyes. Loki put his chin on top of her head. They both pulled away from each other and Loki led her to the love seat he had been sitting in before she arrived. "Tell me, what have I missed in your life before this faithful day?" Loki asked excitedly, realizing that Kagome Taisho, his first and only true love was sitting next to him after 500 years of missing her.

"I defeated Naraku, and Lady Sango and the priest wed. The Hanyou and the miko wed, and I was cursed by the Shikon to sleep until the world needed me once more. What about you, Loki?" Kagome said as she watched the emotions flash through his green eyes. "I am adopted. I tried to rule this world under the influence of a man with great power, Thor and I have been stuck here since our way home had shattered." Loki said it as if they were discussing the weather.

Before Kagome could say anything Tony and Steve walked into the room with drinks. "Kagome, you are in luck that I happen to fancy sour apple martinis!" Tony exclaimed as he handed a cup of Scotch on with ice to Loki, who thanked him. Steve handed her the glass that held her beverage and thanked him as well. Tony took a sip of his drink and walked towards the window and looked out to the sea. "This is a one of a kind view." Tony said loudly, ensuring everyone could hear him. "My father has a castle like this, in the world I had come from. The sky is red and the sea is the clearest blue you will ever see." Kagome said as she sipped her martini.

Steve stood behind Kagome as he watched how close she was to the fallen Prince; not liking it a single bit.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Loki's eyes snapped open when he heard his door creak open slowly. He moved to his side and saw something he had been craving to see. Kagome stood by the door way in a thigh high white sleeping shirt and her hair was slightly messy. Her blue eyes almost glowed as what little light shown in from the moon. "Loki?" Kagome whispered softly, looking at him with unreadable eyes. Loki moved and positioned himself so he could sit up. "Kagome, why are you awake so late?" Loki questioned as she shifted slightly. "I couldn't sleep… May I lay with you?" Kagome asked as she looked down, as if embarrassed.

Loki moved over and picked up his silky green sheet, welcoming her. Kagome entered the room and closed the door behind her with a soft 'click'. She lightly walked over and fluidly got into his warm bed. At first Kagome just watched Loki and vice versa, the space between them was at lease a foot. Little by little either Kagome or Loki scooted forward until they were both pressed together. "If only I meet you when I was older, I would have taken you as my wife." Loki said looking deep into her blue eyes. Kagome searched his own green orbs before tilting her head upward. "If only…" Kagome whispered before she placed a feathery kiss on his thin lips.

Loki tensed when he felt her soft lips against his own. When she pulled away his hands found their way to her hips, almost pulling her even closer than she already was. Her eyes questioned his as he tightens his grip on her. Loki placed a rough passionate kiss on her perfect lips and groaned when she kissed him back. It was one of many nights Kagome spent with Loki.

This one is for my beloved friend Kira and Kora Worajitti!

To your exact wishes.

Jerrico


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Jerrico owns nothing.

Prison - Part 2

Today was the day his punishment was announced. Kagome had tried to ease the fallen prince before two large guards came and placed a mussel over his mouth and roughly took him. Kagome rushed to the bars and watched them take her friend away. Now Kagome was sitting on her bed.

Kagome pulled her knees closer to her chest, looked anxiously at the large wooden door. She had abandoned her jeans and shirt for a long white dress that Thor had given her. However, she did keep her leather boots that stopped centimeters below her knees. She had been in this prison for roughly two months and her appointment to discuss her "attempted robbery" with Thor and his Father was some time in the next few weeks. During her time in prison, she had become rather fond of her cell mate and was waiting ever so patiently for his return.

What seemed like hours, the door swung open and the two guards from earlier dragged an unconscious prince into the cell and left him on the floor. "Are you kidding me?!" Kagome screamed out to the men as she stood quickly, and practically ran to the God. Kagome kneeled next to the man and placed her glowing hands on his back, checking for wounds. After she found out there were mostly on his face as chest she quickly flipped him over gently and gasped. His thin lips were split, an eye swollen shut and a few deep gashes on his chest. His thin shirt has been shredded and his pale chest and flat stomach was covered in blood and sweat. Kagome ripped off the rest of his shirt and let her healing powers take care of him.

What used to bed a white pink light had darkened to a misty purple, indicating her once purity has been tainted. After healing the God, Kagome struggled to bring him to the bathroom, where she cleaned him up and washed his greasy hair. Kagome drained herself and laid her head on his perfectly healed chest and closed her eyes, falling into a light slumber.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Loki groaned silently as he felt sore all over. He opened his emerald eyes and saw the grey calling of the bathroom and frowned. Suddenly Loki remembered the beating he took from his father and brought his hands to his chest and eye, feeling nothing but his smooth unharmed skin on her face and silky hair on his chest. Loki looked down to see Kagome sleeping on his chest. A small smile formed on his lips and he lightly pet the miko's hair, loving the way her hair felt as they fell through his long fingers. A soft sigh was heard and Kagomes frosted blue eyes opened slowly, and she removed herself from the god's chilled body.

"How do you feel, Loki?" Kagome asked, her eyes and voice was clearly concerned as she skimmed his body with her eyes, noting how perfectly amazing he looked. Loki's smile grew when he saw her eyes linger on his person before returning to his eyes. "I would have died if it had not been for you, Kagome." Loki said gently as he sat up, slowly due to the raging headache and soreness. Kagome helped him to his feet, wrapping an arm around his waist and the other holding his arm that around her shoulder. Together they made it over to Loki's bed, where it took a while for hit to be able to sit properly.

"Thank you, your kindness has touched something deep in my heart." Loki said, his sly voice held nothing but truth. Kagome blushed lightly and tensed slightly when she felt something familiar brush against her aura, a small smile graced her lips and a soft laugh escaped her. "Do you remember my brother, the one I told you about?" Kagome said as her frosted eyes light up, felling the aura coming closer, and whom it belonged to was beyond furious. Loki's questioning eyes meet hers and he slowly nodded, wondering why she had suddenly brought him up.

Kagome placed a small kiss on his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks. "He's coming, and I believe we both will be leaving this hell hole. That is if you wish to come." Loki was shocked, knowing he was leaving the cage and that Kagome had kissed his cheek, inches away from his lips. "If that means I will not be leaving your presents, I am more than willing to go with you."

Just as Loki said that the door busted open, slamming against the wall. A man with long silver hair stood in the doorway, white and deep blue formal robes hung loosely over pale skin and his almost white lips were pulled back into a snarl. His blazing golden eyes found the couple and his tense stance relaxed when he saw both were unharmed. The man walked quickly to the bar and his glowing green claws stroke the metal, the green poison age at the metal and left a large hole.

"Imouto." The man said in a harsh monotone voice and Kagome untangled herself from the god and bowed lowly. "Brother, how I missed you my lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she stood up with a small smile. "The God comes with us." Sesshomaru said as Kagome helped Loki up to his feet quickly and they both rushed over to Sesshomaru who extended his hand. The last think Loki saw was Thor running down the long hallway, yelling out Kagomes name then teleported out of the prison, and out of Asgard.

For PatrinePtn,

Jerrico hopes you enjoy.

Jerrico


	6. Chapter 6

Jerrico Owns Nothing!

XOXOXOXO

Loki was falling. He had just let go of his adopted Fathers spear, and now he was falling.

Deeper and deeper into the nothingness of space as he watched Asgard turn into a golden speck. Then Nothing.

xxxxx

Kagome's once lively blue eyes were now dull and so close to lifeless. She was attacked by Naraku, and now she was left in a pool of her own blood.

Darkness slowly took over her vision and with one last puff of breath, she was no longer living.

xxxxx

Once forest green eyes opened, Loki was stunned to see him laying on a white bed. The room around him was made of snow white marble and there was light coming in through the open window. Placing a cold hand on his pale forehead Loki let out a small laugh and smiled in sly joy. He wasn't dead like he thought he would be! He could still prove himself to Odin, All Father, that he could be a worthy son. Looking down, Loki was not pleased to see his Asgardian clothing removed and replaced with a silky white shirt and black thick sleeping pants. Loki ran long fingers through his hair before moving to get off the bed, touching the cold floor with his bare feet.

xxxxx

Kagome hissed when she felt a cold hand placed of her heated forehead. She has been in this bed for over a week, since she had died. Of course Rin and Sesshomaru had found her and Rin begged Sesshomaru to spare her, which he did for his ward. Now, Kagome was living in the Castle Of the Crescent Moon. When she got here, Sesshomaru made her drink his blood to replace hers and because of that, her once midnight hair had silver streaks and her clouded blue eyes had bits of amber. It wasn't that Kagome wasn't thankful for what her lord has done for her, it was the fact that she could never see Shippou or any one again, not even her mother.

xxxxx

A month has passed since Loki has been here. In that month Sesshomaru, the Lord of the land,

let him stay. In that time Loki learned much about demons and this realm that not even he knew about! Loki had currently been sitting on a white marble bench, next to a stunning koi pond. It was mid spring and a fox demon, he's name Loki couldn't recall, had invented silver roses for the lord. All was peaceful until Loki heard a child's laughter. Curious as to whom it belonged to, the fallen prince stood from his seat and followed the sound. After passing a large black leaf bush, Lokis earthly green eyes widened and the sight before him was almost too much for him to take.  
xxxxx

Kagome was laying in one or the many gardens in Sesshomaru's castle. She had finished her studies that Sesshomaru had prepared for her. Kagome came to love the land she now resided in and the people that lived in it. However there was a strange man whom she has seen out of her window that she had yet to meet. Before Kagome could think about it Rin entered the garden with a small basket in her tiny hands and a child like joyful gleam in her bright brown eyes.

"Kagome-san! Rin has been looking for you but Rin has now found you!" the young girl called out as Kagome stood from her relaxed position. "Aa, I'm sorry Rin. Is Lord Sesshomaru looking for me?" Kagomes delicate voice was almost a whisper, but the other girl could still hear her. "On no, Kagome-san! Rin wanted to play."

Kagome smiled lightly as she opened her arms, inviting the child into then. Rin let out a loud laughter and rushed into her elders arms. The hugged another and then Rin revealed the dolls in the basket.  
Xxxxx

Loki watched the two females play with the small dolls. The girl couldn't have been older than 10, while the other looked at least 20. Perhaps they were sisters? Loki couldn't from the older of the two. Her hair was in a high pony tail and the silver in her hair intertwined with the midnight. Her body was curvy and well developed, and her skin was as pale as his. Her eyes were stunning and her lips were plump and red. Loki backed away and quickly left to his room, thoughts of the mysterious women filled his mind as he went to his private bathing room.  
Xxxxx

Later that night Kagome stood on her balcony, looking at the garden beneath her when she saw a man. Now this man she had never seen before, and he was a handsome man. HE had shoulder length black hair, pale skin and some green formal robes. Seeing this man Kagome wanted to know who he was. Silently, Kagome walked over to the vines next to her and climbed down. She found him under a cherry blossom, his eyes closed and his head tilted back, as if asleep. Kagome walked near him and sat next to him, mesmerism by how handsome he really was. His thin lips were curled into a innocent smile and his skin glowed in the moons light. Kagome reached slowly to touch his cheek, shocked by how cool his skin was. Suddenly his eyes opened and his hand shot up, claiming hers in a tight grip. Green clashed with blue and both immortals held their breaths.

xxxxx

-1 year later-

Kagome laid her head down on a cool chest, feeling overwhelmed and exhausted. "What is it?" The man had asked as he held her close, feeling her fit perfectly against himself. "Sesshomaru has me working with his medics, some of the troops got into a bloody fight and I was needed." Kagome said as she cuddled with the man. "Tell him you need rest. It is unexceptionable for my wife to be in this condition." That made Kagome blush, still getting used to that title. "Loki, he is my Lord-" Kagome started before Loki interrupted. "And I am your Husband."

Kagome rested as Loki played with her hair. Maybe he was right... "Koi?" Kagome asked as she heard him acknowledged her. "When we got married... You asked if I wanted pups." Kagome stated as she looking into his eyes, seeing the confusion. "Yes, and you said perhaps." Loki said back, not knowing where this was leading. "Loki, I wish to bear your pups..." Kagome asked, remembering when he had begged her to mother his children. Loki held his breath, his heart beating faaster as he looked at his newly wife, knowing that he would be a father in 10 months tops. Loki let a sly smile grace his face before her claimed her lips in a passionate kiss, and soon, he claimed her body.

xxxxx

Sorry if this is really weird or anything. Jerrico just wrote two chapters to Fixation and its 1 in the morning. Jerrico is so sleepy! Good night!


	7. Chapter 7

Jerrico owns nothing

Xxxxx

Loki was in love.

Something that no one had expected. But when he left for a year and came back to Asgard with a beautiful miko in his arms and a true smile on his face. At first Odin was weary of the miko, no seeing one for over a hundred years until she proved herself worthy by helping Thor, Loki and the Warrior Three fight a small battle with some dark elves that wanted Loki's head for a small prank he pulled.

To be honest not even Heimdallr knew where the women came from and that was something Loki took pride in. Often the gods and goddesses would see the miko in Loki's arms or on his lap when he would interact with others. Everyone rejoiced at the thought of the god of mischief settling down, especially Thor.

Loki was laying down when he heard her small footsteps coming to the bed. A smile graced his lips as he turned to see bright blue eyes stare right at him, a sly smile on her face. Loki sat up as she walked to his side and kneeled before him.

"My prince." The miko said as her delicate hand reached out and caressed his cheek. The smile on his face grew wider as the miko reached up and kissed his other cheek.

"Kagome, I have been blessed to have you." Loki stated as he pulled her kneeling form to his lap where he kissed her neck, and held her slim waist. The miko, Kagome, smiled and snuggled more into his side. After Inuyasha rejected her for Sango, Kagome wanted to be more powerful. She wanted to make Inuyasha see his mistake and crawl back to her, begging her to forgive him and let his make her his. But that never happened.

It was when Kagome was wandering around Europe, around Iceland when she met the God of mischief. At first she was weary of him and vice versa, then some native demons attacked and they grew to trust each other. Eventually the two came to love each other and when Loki had asked her to come with him she did.

Kagome gave up her hate for her ex-love and ex-best friend to be with a god who saw Kagome for just herself. And nothing felt better than that.

Kagome was in love.

Xxxxx

AN: The end of this fanfic is coming soon! Jerrico is running out of ideas and has been very busy at school. Unless you guys help me out with some ideas, Jerrico will upload one more final chapter and will end this fanfic.

On a side note, Jerrico would like to thank everyone who has been reading and loves the reviews you leave Jerrico!


	8. Chapter 8

Jerrico owns nothing.

This is for Jessica, whom has requested this idea. Jerrico hopes it is to your liking.

This is taking place before Loki attacked New York.

xx

Kagome smiled fondly as she closed the door to the nursery. Walking down the small hallway she smiled at the scene before her. Her beloved was getting ready to tell her daughter how daddy met mommy. Kagome's smile grew as she leaned against the door's frame and think about how she really met her mate.

xx

Flashback

xx

Kagome knew since the very first time her wondering blue eyes met his enchanted green that she would be his forever. Time seemed to have stopped as she gazed into his eyes as they walked past each other. She turned to look back to find him doing the same.

xx

Loki was left in awe at the sight of this mere human who had taken his breath away. She was beyond beautiful and he wanted her. He felt the strings of fate pull him towards her. After passing by her in the busy street, everything seemed to have lost color besides her brilliant blue eyes.

xx

Kagome had just stepped out of the black limo that Shippo had ordered for the night and took her beloved sons waiting arm as she ignored the flashing of cameras and headed into the party. The party that Anthony Stark was throwing in success in his green energy project.

xx

Loki straightened his tie and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His family is Asgard thought he was dead, how wrong they were. However the only thing Loki cared about was the woman with blue eyes that was clearly meant to be his queen.

xx

Kagome smiled politely as Shippo continued to speak with Mr. Stark about his project. To be honest, Kagome could care less about rich men and their need to rule the world with money or political power. It made her want to show them what real power is, but she will restrain herself until Sesshomaru deemed humans worthy.

xx

Loki walked around the large party, sickened by what he saw. Gold-digging women draped themselves over rich elder men in hopes to be the next mistress. Loki wondered if the woman on the street earlier would be like this. All thoughts were interrupted when he felt someone bump into his chest, spilling some sort of liquid on his black jacket, emerald tie and white button up. Irritated, Loki looked down only to be amazed when the same blue eyes for before looked up at him.

xx

Kagome had gone to get a glass of water when she turned and hit someone. Panicking Kagome looked up to see surprised green eyes. Kagomes breath stopped as she locked eyes with the man who had mystified her. "I am so sorry! I should have been watching where I was going." Kagome said as she put down the mostly empty glass and grabbed some napkins.

xx

Loki was in bliss by her voice as watched as she tried to undo the damage she had done. "It's fine. Just water, now if you would be as kind and help me find a bathroom where I can cloth of some sort to dry myself." Loki had somewhat told her and the woman with the dazzling eyes could only nod her head.

xx

Once Kagome lead the man to the bathrooms they both stared at each other. "Kagome Tasho is my name." Kagome said as she stuck out her hand, waiting for him to introduce himself and shake her hand. "Loki Odinson. Pleasure to meet one with such beauty as yourself." The man, Loki said as he reached for her soft delicate hand and placed a light kiss on her knuckles, making her blush.

xx

The next hour were a blur for Loki as all he knew was at once second he was standing outside the washroom talking to the pleasant woman named Kagome and the next he was in the bathroom kissing her plump rosy lips in a heated passion.

xx

Kagome was always safe when it came to sex; however there was always that one time that not even she could be prepared for. She wasn't sure what happened but when his lips met hers and their bodies molded together she knew it was meant to be.

xx

Loki rested against the small woman who he had just bonded to and smirked when he felt raw power in her soul reopen. She was pure and that purity he wanted. Not for war purposes but to protect and hold closely. Kagome was meant to be his and only his. The anger he felt for so long was gone when she was near. The sorrows of his soul were replaced with warmth and love when her gaze fell on him. She was his mate.

xx

End of flashback

xx

Kagome leaned away from the door way and walked towards the kitchen to prepare lunch for her children and husband. Resting a hand on her pregnant belly, she walked in the brightly lit hallway to the kitchen. Before she entered the room, she paused to look at a picture, taken after the birthing of her second pup.

xx

Flash back

xx

Kagome screamed as pain shot up her, her hand gripping Loki's in a vice grip. Sweat had covered her body and the doctor yelled at her to push. As she did so, a little scream matched Kagome's as the pain from her body shocked her one last time, a small smile was on her face.

xx

"Congratulations! You both are proud parents of a stunning baby girl." The doctor said as she handed over a pink crying baby. Once the baby was in Kagome's arm the baby stopped and crying and started to smile. Loki and Kagome were shocked to see sparkling aqua eyes look up at them and the black tuff on the top of her head was starting to dry.

xx

"What will her name be?" A woman asked as she held a clip board in one hand and a pen in the other. Kagome looked up at Loki and smiled widely. Seeing the smile on the mother of his first born, he turned to the nurse and spoke clearly. "Dalla Kuloon Odinson."

xx

End of flashback

xx

Kagome finished pouring soup into four bowels as a long pale arm snaked its way around her waist and she was softly pulled into a hard chest. "My love, you must rest. Miroku will be born within the month. Rest my love." Loki said as Kagome sighed softly as she turned around and looked into his green eyes.

xx

Loki had changed so much since they started dating. The Darkness in his soul had been overwhelming but now it was just a speck in his pleasant soul. Kagome really had changed him for the best. Kagome was his saving grace and his very own angel.

xx

Together they loved and they raised their three children; Dalla, Songo, and Miroku.

Together they fought very rarely and had many grandchildren.

Together they both died human deaths, but met again in Asgard. However that is a story for another time…


	9. Chapter 9

Jerrico owns nothing.

This is for dark-wolf-howl; I had expanded on your idea and decided that this is the second to last chapter. Enjoy.

XxxxX

Odin was carried away, and now Loki was sitting on the stairs in shock. Frig had just decided that Loki would be king, which is more than what he wanted. Holding his head in his hands, light footsteps awoke him from his musing. Startled, Loki stood and looking harshly at the intruder only to hold in a gasp. Before him was the goddess of night. Her long raven hair was flowed freely down her back; her skin was a milking pale, which made her deep blue eyes pop. She was wearing a white dress with a black slash.

"My king." The goddess said lightly and she got to her knees and bowed her head. As Loki watched her, pride grew within him. "Kagome, you may say my name." Loki said as he walked closer to the beautiful goddess and admired her shapely figure.

Still kneeling, Kagome looked up to him and offered a small smile. "Loki, I wish to speak to you. It would be bad for prying eyes and ears to enter this room, so I used a concealment spell. Is that alright?" Kagome asked as Loki stood before her, looking down.

Ever since Loki was in his adolescents, he has had a soft spot for the young goddess. She was a hundred human years his junior, but that was roughly a year in Asgard. Nodding her to continue, Kagome rose from her kneeling position and continued to look in the eye. Loki noted long ago that she was a head shorter than him, but now being so close to her, he could see that she came to just under him chin. _Perfect_ was the only word that he could think of to describe her.

"My king, I have seen something, something in a vision that had just been confirmed." Kagome spoke as she smiled sadly at him. Kagome has been a beautiful girl her whole life, many had asked her for her hand. There was only one god that was for her, and he was a prince. Now Kagome had been bright, and the possibility that the god of mischief thought of her more than just a friend was slim. She knew he studied black magic at night when he thought no one was awake. Being the goddess of night, she blanketed him in a black void when Heimdallr had tried to gaze at her price when he had been committing treason.

Loki had a curious gleam in his eyes and questioned the sorrow within her words. Resisting the urge to reach down and hold her, Loki chose to speak instead. "Tell me what you have seen." Kagome nodded her head and pressed a cool hand to his colder cheek, which gave her more confirmation to her new found discovery.

"The night whispers to me the deeds it had seen. I know of your secrets and your truth. Earlier today I came down here to find a relic that had called out to me. When I heard your approach, I hid within the shadows and saw you go to the Casket of Ancient Winters. I saw your true form and I saw the conversation between you and All Father." Kagome explained as Loki looked at her with a cold glare and stepped away from her, disgust written on his face. Kagome's eyes misted over as she kept her hand out, reaching for him.

"Are you to horrify by what you have seen? Do you wish to call me a monster, and attempted to take my life? Will you tell all who will listen and have me thrown from my own kingdom?" Loki shouted as he felt his heart ache, thinking of the goddess he had come to adore doing what he had said. Kagome gasped and let a few tears run down her face and onto her white dress. "My king! Loki I would never! I have protected you and would follow you to the brightest corners of the worlds!" Kagome defended her self and took a step towards him. Feeling despaired; Loki grabbed her roughly and looked down at her with demanding eyes.

"Oh such words coming from you; the goddess who I have been watching and waiting for! I have seen the way Fandral and Thor have been looking at you and your interactions with them. I know that Fandral has been planning on asking for your hand, when you had declined Thor. Pray, tell me why I should believe you?" Loki said in a rushed fury, hating the way fear crept into her beautiful eyes. Before Loki could use his silver tongue to lash out all of the sorrows and hate he felt, Kagome cupped both of his cheeks, and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Surprised, Loki released his grip on her, only to wrap one arm around her waist and the other hand to press her upper back into his chest.

Once the need for air was greater for their burning passion, they parted and looked into each other's eyes. "Why not tell me sooner?" asked Loki as he pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. Kagome was panting lightly as she moved her hands from his cheeks to his shoulders, "Because I was afraid that you would think of me as a weak female. And that you would break out friendship." Kagome said airily, loving the way his skin cooled hers.

"Let me care for you, Loki. Let me fix what wrong you have done and let me help you bring Thor back home so you may not be punished. And if all goes wrong, I will help you escape." Kagome said as she touched his neck with one hand, leaving the other on his shoulder. Loki thought about her offer, but the thought of being banished was not to his liking. The odds were against him, but he had something Thor or any other god could have, He had one of the most desirable goddesses as his. "It seems to me that we have a certain god of thunder to rescue, now doesn't it?" Loki said softly as he leaning into her touch.

*~*~Time skip~*~*

Everyone was celebrating Thor's arrival and Odin's awakening. Loki was sitting off in a corner as he observed the gods and goddesses praise his brother and father. Jealousy was about to wrap her hand around his heart when he felt a small smooth hand slip into his. Looking down he smiled softly at the amused goddess. Kagome was his darkness in the light, and she was his and his alone.

Odin had made his way over to the couple and gave a knowing smile. "Even though I had believed that the night would be more suitable for thunder and lightning, I can see how wrong I was. My son, you have my approval." Odin said with his strong voice as he nodded his head to the goddess and moved to his wife's side.

"I pity them, how mindless they are, not know that they were at your mercy. What a great king you will be one day when your brother sees that the throne is not his destiny and when he misses the battlefield." Kagome muttered as Loki wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, leaning down so she was tucked under his chin. Smirking when Thor looked at them, displeasure was visible in his expressive eyes as well as Fandrals.

"They envy your choice, my dear. I will wait for the day I can rule, as long as I have you at my side." Loki whispered as he kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer, tighter. "And I will serve no one but you, my king." Kagome said as she turned around, her white dress flowing, and placed her hand on his black with green shirt. She first looked at his chest, and then looked into his eyes with a bright smile. "I love you." Kagome said before she stood on her tip-toes to give him a kiss.

Kissing her back, Loki smiled and parted from her. "I love you as well, my queen."

XxxxX

That's a wrap! Jerrico will write one more chapter then this is done. If you have request put them in soon! Jerrico thanks all of you who have read, followed or reviewed this story!


	10. AN!

Jerrico is pained to say that Jerrico may be on hold for a while. Its been about a month or more since Jerrico had uploaded anything.

Jerrico is going through some life changes and needs to wait about a month or less more to get situated. Thank you for all of the support and keep on the lookout for updates!

With much sadness,

Jerrico's Pain.


End file.
